The Senior
by Zerafall
Summary: Jaune Arc, fourth year of Beacon Academy, returns with his team to finish their final year, expecting it to be a fun, but uneventful year, he was wrong: Ozpin, like a hurricane of vagueness and infuriating smugness puts them and their peers in charge of providing guidance to the imminently-arriving first years! He can only hope that their charges will be easy to handle.
1. Prologue

Jaune Arc was a promising Huntsman-in-training, a fourth year student at the prestigious Beacon academy, the leader of Team JNPR; quite possibly the single best team currently in attendance. He had a sharp mind with a prodigious grasp on tactics, though he was no slouch in straight-combat as well (thanks to his team's efforts to whip him up to shape).

He was travelling to the Beacon campus to attend his fourth and final year.

And he was trying his hardest not to puke out his guts. Aura could fix a lot of things; but unfortunately for him (and to the amusement of his team- those traitors!) it couldn't fix his motion-sickness, something he lamented everytime he traveled via Bullhead.

At-least, Pyrhha Nikos; four-time Mistral tourney winner and his partner, was compassionate enough to let him lie his head on her lap, stroking his hair all the while with a serene smile on her face, unlike the hysterically snickering hyperactive menace that was Nora Valkyrie and her smirking partner Lie 'Master of passive-smugness' Ren.

Jaune pouted- his team was so mean to him!

"Guyysss..." he whined pathetically, "Stop bullying me!"

His team chuckled, and the other fourth years nearby gave them amused looks.

"But it's so fun to see our glorious fearless leader in such a rare moment of weakness!" Nora mocked him, a teasing grin on her face.

"I concur," Ren agreed, thoroughly amused by the two's antics. Banter was a regular and treasured activity that all teams partook in; team JNPR was no exception.

Jaune sobbed theatrically.

"Pyr! They're being mean to me again!"

Pyrhha was a kind soul, surely she would stick up for him and save him from these...these cretins!

Pyrhha gave a small snicker, "I'm afraid I have to agree- Jaune, seeing you in this pitiful state is rather amusing."

Oh the betrayal!

"This is mutiny! Mutiny I say!" he cried out in mock-anger, "After everything we've been through? After that glorious panty-raid we did last year?! I thought our bonds were stronger than this!"

Unsurprisingly, the panty raid was Nora's idea. He and Ren got pretty beat up (with Pyrhha and Nora remaining unscathed- how sexist!) but it was so worth it.

Their faces heated up at the memories. The girls of Beacon were rather...er... _lewd_ with their choices of undergarments.

They then all cracked up at the memories of what was dubbed 'The Great Beacon Panty-Raid'. Now, that was a WILD night.

Their bantering was interrupted by the appearance of a hologram of Professor Goodwitch, their combat instructor, in the center of the Bullhead. It caused many of them to immediately sit up straighter and caused conversations to suddenly stop. When she appeared in _any_ shape or form you had better behave yourself, otherwise the consequences would be quite _dire_.

"Hello, fourth years of Beacon," Professor Goodwitch greeted, her beautiful face set in her usual stern frown, "You will be returning to complete you final year at the prestigious Beacon Academy, the last year until you are free to take up your Huntsman duties and to take missions. This year will mostly focus on preparing you for the missions you will be taking as fully fledged Huntsmen and Huntresses. Remember, you are the best of the best; humanity's bastion against the Grimm, it will be your duty to set a precedent for those who will come after you," Professor Goodwitch said seriously.

She then smiled softly, "That being said, I am proud off all of you for getting this far," she said with pride, making many of the fourth years smile. Professor Goodwitch may be cold and stern, but she was a great teacher, and an undeniably kind woman that all them looked up to.

"Welcome back to Beacon."

And as Jaune and his team looked to the windows and gazed at the magnificent and awe-inspiring site of Beacon in all its glory, small smiles grew on their faces. It was good to be back.

* * *

Team JNPR got off the Bullhead in high spirits; excited at the prospect of spending their final year at Beacon.

"Man, it feels like ages since we've last been here!" Nora exclaimed, taking a deep breath of the air.

"I know what you mean. It's good to be back," agreed Pyrrha.

Jaune chuckled.

Ren raised a brow, "What's so funny, Jaune?"

"Nothing," Jaune waved him off, "It's just...pretty weird for students to be excited to be going back to school; then again- this _is_ school for learning to hunt monsters instead of learning math or something, so I can understand the enthusiasm going around," He gestured towards the other fourth years students, and indeed, they were quite excited by the prospect of returning to Beacon, this place had many fond memories for all of them, there was never really a dull day while you were in Beacon; thanks in no small part to the eccentric Headmaster, Ozpin, who was a surprisingly chill dude, the other Beacon staff were just as quirky- hell even Professor Goodwitch had her oddities.

There wasn't a school quite like Beacon, made him glad that he chose to come here instead of someplace like Atlas Academy; he shuddered to think how he would've turned out there. Probably a stiff military man with no sense of fun, it would've been dreadfully boring there.

Ren's lips quirked upwards, "It's pretty jarring isn't it? A striking contrast between regular schools for sure."

Pyrhha nodded in agreement.

"Bah," Nora scoffed, "regular school is dumb! Schools that teach us how to kill Grimm are _sooo_ much better!" She exclaimed.

"No objections from us there," Jaune snickered.

They talked for a few more minutes before Professor Port, their Grimm studies, acting, and tracking teacher came over to the Bullhead docking areas where the fourth years were and greeted them.

"Welcome back, it is good to see you all again, my students!" He greeted them jovially, same old squinted eyes, burgundy jacket, and glorious mustache. The fourth years greeted him with either nods of respect or 'hellos' or in Nora's case an attempted hug that was quickly sidestepped.

Nora's hugs were known to break anyone but Ren's- who built up an immunity to them throughout the years- bones.

"We'll be heading towards the auditorium, where the headmaster and the rest of the staff will greet you," he informed them as Nora pouted at him.

He then turned around and walked to the aforementioned location with the fourth years following along with him.

After the portly professor led them to the auditorium, he climbed the steps of the raised platform where the rest of his colleagues were: the headmaster, who occasionally taught leadership classes when he had the time; and, professors, Goodwitch; Oobleck, their history and tactics teacher; and Peach, their sciences teacher.

After a moment of letting the students settle down, Headmaster Ozpin stepped up to the microphone.

"I'll keep this...brief," he began with the same line every new year.

"I am very proud of you, all of you, for getting this far. One year from now, you will be risking your life and limb for the sake of protecting the people of Remnant from the Grimm, and even sometimes themselves, you will be their bulwark, you will be their hope, and for that I cannot even begin to express the amount of joy that brings me; to be able to have a hand in training such strong youth..." exclaimed the headmaster, emotions stirring in sharp hazel eyes.

This was unexpected; Headmaster Ozpin didn't really _do_ motivating or congratulatory speeches, sure, he did pep-talks, Jaune even got one from him when he was a new and unsure leader- a boy who snuck his way in with forged transcripts instead of the capable almost-Huntsman that he was now, a boy in over his own head and despairing at his own perceived incompetence at being a leader and prospective Huntsman- but he didn't do these types of speeches, not to say he wasn't good at them though, as evidenced from the slightly teary eyes he was getting from some particularly emotional students- Jaune included!

"That being said," he continued, a bit of mischievousness in his voice. The tears suddenly dried, dread taking it's place.

Oh no. No, no, no...

When the Headmaster took that tone, something either hilarious or painful was going to happen to somebody (mostly the latter instead of the former, in exceedingly rare cases maybe evewn both at the same time).

They will never forget the series of sparring matches Ozpin had arranged between the students and the teachers. Thinking of the memories still brings some of them physical pains, evidenced by the slight whimpers some of them let out- Jaune once again included!

"Your first year counterparts will not be as capable as you, so I've established a new system to get them up to speed in their training, a mentorship system, to be precise; fourth year teams will be mentoring first year teams, who will arrive three days from now, after the third and second years arrive," he said in a perfectly stoic tone that somehow managed to be smug.

Oh god, please let this nightmare end. _First years!?_

First years were usually arrogant bastards that thought they were hot shit because of being able to get into the notoriously-difficult-to-get-into Beacon Academy.

This was a going to be a _nightmare_.

All at once the entire auditorium was up and arms about the announcement, protesting with all their might. Nobody wanted to deal with first years.

"Silence!" snapped Professor Goodwitch with a flourish of her riding crop nicknamed by the student body as the 'Ass Annihilator'.

Of course she hadn't actually physically hit anyone with it, it was still a Huntsman weapon, albeit a particularly un-lethal one, acting more as a catalyst to use with her Dust spells; but it was still damn scary when she flicked the thing at you.

And so order was restored. Only the truly suicidal would piss off Professor Goodwitch. R.I.P Gelb Bradbury, you glorious yet incredibly foolish bastard.

But the air of discontent was still there. Seriously, they knew firsthand how annoying first years were, they used to be ones.

"I know you might have some...reservations about these first years, but you are all adults now- act like it!" chastised Professor Goodwitch, causing many to lower their heads in shame.

Headmaster Ozpin- the smug bastard!- chuckled, much to the indignation of everyone, " Thank you, Glynda. Anyway, with that announcement out of the way," No way! You do _not_ get to sweep that issue under the rug, "I have already forwarded the location of your new dorms- which will be adjacent to the first year team you will be mentoring-" Many were outright frothing at the mouth at this proclamation, "to your scrolls."

They did not expect something like _this_ when they got off the Bullhead...but in hindsight they really should have- Beacon was crazy like that.

Headmaster Ozpin gave them a- dare he say?- _mocking_ smile, "Welcome back to Beacon, my beloved students!" he exclaimed with so much enthusiasm that it was disgusting.

He looked to his still-shell-shocked team and thought to himself,

'This is going to suck, isn't it?'

He hoped that they were atleast a team of hot girls or something, hopefully with no issues. But knowing his luck they were probably: a heiress to a multi-billion dollar company with an icy personality and an ego to match; a curvaceous, punny and hot-headed brawler with mommy issues; an ex-White Fang operative with an abusive ex, low self esteem, and a pen-chance for running away from her problems; and an adorable girl with special eyes that had some sort of completely overpowered and bullshit ability, a giant scythe, and a dead mother- all of whom with a truck-load of emotional baggage.

He blinked. Where did that come from?

There was no way that could come true, right? Hahaha. he must've been watching too much anime with his sister, Rouge, or something, hahaha, what a _ridiculous_ imagination he had.

'Please,' he begged every deity he knew of, 'please do not let that come true!'

Except for the part with the hot girls, that was cool, perhaps he could woo them with the patented 'Sexy Upperclassman Act™' or at-least he would awkwardly try his best , he still wasn't the best at being suave, although better than when he started- he cringed at the memory of his borderline-desperate attempts at asking girls out on dates when he was still a first year before Pyrrha and Nora finally gave in and showed him how to actually ask a girl out on a date- it was a work-in-progress.

"Dismissed!" Headmaster Ozpin declared.

 **AN**

 **This is a chewed bubblegum of an idea that just** _ **would not**_ **unstick itself from my mind. In which the entirety of Team JNPR is about four years older and as a consequence attends Beacon four years earlier, as the yet-to-be-formed Team Rwby's Upperclassmen, or- if you're a filthy weeb-** _ **Senpai**_ **. It's written in a different way compared to my other works, and it's also noticeably lighter than both** _ **Pack Mule**_ **and** _ **Desperate Measures**_ **(which may or may not be getting more chapters idk yet). I also put more effort into this one than both of them: althought, that being said I haven't fully figured out the plot *cough* I have no idea what I'm gonna do with the plot *cough*. I just posted this here to see if people liked the idea and my style of writing while executing said idea.**

 **On the subject of pairings? As a person with absolutely no romantic writing experience, let's admit it, my romance is bound to be shitty and unrealistic, so I'd rather go all the way and do the full harem; but wait! Don't just shoot your monitor in disgust, I swear it's not just because I'm a hormonal fourteen year old or anything *laughs nervously* I'm going to make it an** _ **ironic**_ **full harem, where the main character, Jaune, points out all the tropes and ridiculous things that happen that ends up giving him the harem and yet fully embraces them, see?! I'm original, right?! *sobs***

 **Still thinking of adding Ren as an honorary Harem member, hmmmm...**

 **Anyway, enough of my ramblings. Drop a review of your opinion, see ya!**


	2. Loli Reaper, meet Senpai Knight

Ruby's first day at Beacon was not going well, at all.

Not even five minutes after Yang had abandoned her - and no, that wasn't an exaggeration. Didn't Yang know how bad she was with people?! - She had bumped into a beautiful, albeit unhealthily pale white-haired girl's luggage.

The collision had brought vials of dust rolling around in the ground, but thankfully they had not gone off. An apology was about to escape her lips before the pale girl shrieked something unintelligible at her.

Judging by murderous expression on her face, it wasn't something polite.

The pale girl breathed exhaled and inhaled in front of her in a frankly worrying pace. For a second Ruby worried that the girl was having a rage-induced panic attack - if that was even a thing.

"A-are you okay?" She used her semblance to hurry over to the girl's side, but then thought better of it and decided to dash back to her original position. She read somewhere that people having a panic attack were better off being given space, and she didn't want to make the poor girl feel claustrophobic.

"Do you need me to call an ambulance?!" Ruby pulled out her scroll.

Wa-Was that froth coming out of her mouth? Oh dust oh dust oh dust oh dust. Uh, what number contacted the Valean Emergency Services again? Oh! She got it now. She triumphantly punched in the number that came to mind.

"Hello!" A voice that somehow managed to sound both cheerful and dead inside at the same time answered her, "This is Dusty's Pizzeria, purveyor of Remnant's most delicious Dust encrusted pizza. With only a _slight_ chance of immolation. What would you like!?"

"Um," she squeaked, "sorry! Wrong number." She quickly hung up.

Oh dust oh dust oh dust oh dust. Was she going to get locked up for this?! She had - while inadvertently - still caused this, after all. She was too young to go to jail!

"What's going on here?" An unfamiliar voice asked. Ruby turned wide eyes at the source, panic making her vision so hazy that she only so blonde hair and blue eyes - Dad! What was he doing here? Nevermind that; he was an adult; he would know what to do!

"Daddy!" He looked startled at the sound, and after it registered what she was saying Dad looked pretty shocked and embarrassed for some reason, all of the blood was rushing up to his face, and his eyes were wide.

"D-d-d-daddy?!" It was weird. His voice was different from usual. He must have a cold or something.

Ruby frantically pointed to the pale girl, who was looking a bit better now that she looked at her. But her chest was still rising and falling rapidly, and her face was really puffed up and red.

"That girl's having a panic attack!"

The rising and falling of the girl's chest sped up rapidly after hearing that. The girl's face puffed up some more.

Dad looked alarmed at that, but before he could speak up. The pale girl opened her mouth.

"You dolt!" The girl practically screeched, "I am NOT having a panic attack!"

"You aren't?!"

"Argh!" The girl threw up her hands in outrage and turned to Dad with an angry look in her eyes, "What are you even thinking? Bringing a child like that into Beacon!?

"Hey!" Ruby retorted angrily, she wasn't a little girl! She drank milk.

Dad just stared at the pale-girl, like he didn't comprehend what she was saying.

"Isn't your duty as a parent to ensure that your child does not inconvenience others? Your daughter is a menace!"

Ruby, feeling embarrassed that her father was being chastised like this on her behalf, opened her mouth to say something scathing to the pale-girl, like, 'You're a meanie!' or 'You're face looks like a butt!', but was interrupted by a black haired girl suddenly appearing from behind a random tree. Seriously, where had she even come from?!

"Shut your Faunus-abusing mouth, Schnee!"

'Schnee' recoiled from the rather sudden and vitriolic reprimand from the newcomer. The girl wore a monochromatic maid outfit, and an almost comically large bow that looked a little too stiff to be natural. And those slit eyes...

'Wow. That girl's making a bold fashion statement!'

Schnee sneered, and started to say something, but Dad decided to intervene. She was getting interrupted a lot, wasn't she? Ruby almost felt bad for her, until she realized what a total bitch the other girl was being.

"Alright," he said gruffly, and there was a peculiar aura of command that suffused through his words, "That's enough. You can have your petty squabbles when orientation is done." He then pointed towards where a relatively large building was, "Head to the auditorium."

"And just why should we listen to _you_?" Schnee said snidely (Ruby giggled at the alliteration).

Dad pointed to himself. Ooh this must be the part where he mentions he's a veteran Huntsman and- "I'm Jaune Arc, fourth year of Beacon. And I guess you _could_ ignore my advice, if you wanted to be late for orientation."

What.

"What." Schnee said, a gob smacked expression on her face. Bow-girl looked similarly stunned.

"Yeah," Not-Dad grinned to himself, "I'm a pretty amazing guy, aren't I? I mean, fourth yea-!"

"Not that! You had a child so young!?"

"Okay," Not-Dad threw his hands up in the air, "What the fu-!"

Before Not-Dad could continue, Schnee walked briskly away, muttering about Beacon accepting anyone nowadays. For some reason, Bow-Girl appeared flushed, breathing heavily and muttering 'shota' as she walked away.

Not-Dad sort of just stared at both of the girls walk away, a blank expression on his face.

"Definitely Beacon material." He shook his head. "Anyway!" He turned to her, a cheerful expression on his face. "What's all this business about me being your dad?

Ruby gulped, face burning. Dust, this was so embarrassing. Now that she looked at him, he didn't even look that much like her father. Sure, he was tall, blonde, and blue eyed; that was where the similarities ended. He had a lighter skin tone, and higher cheek bones, with a princely nose, and-!

Oh no! He was hot!

"Whoa, you okay?!" he said, caching her as her knees buckled.

IS CURRENTLY REBOOTING. PLEASE STAND BY.

"Ah!" She jumped away from the hotti- from Jaune, "Sorry about that, just a bit," she laughed nervously, "overwhelmed." She desperately ignored the fact that she missed having been in his arms. Control yourself, Ruby! He could be a total creep.

Jaune nodded empathetically, a charming smile gracing his face, "Yeah. I understand that." He laughed, scratching the back of his head. Why was he so perfect? "When I first came here, a few years ago, I was little bit overwhelmed as well. Beacon just seems, so - so huge. Y'know?"

Was this guy even real? Or was he just fantasy? Caught in a landslide no escape fro-!

"Anyway." A mischievous glint appeared in his eyes, and his smile turned positively devilish. A sense of impending doom settled on her shoulders, "About me being your dad." Uh, oh. How to explain to him?

"Eep." The embarrassment came back full force. Ruby, gripped her skirt town, head downturned, "I'mreallysorrymydadhasblonehairjustlikeyouandIthought-!"

"Whoa," Jaune waved his arms around, bidding her to stop, "slow down a little."

"Ah." Oh dust oh dust oh dust. She was embarrassing herself so much! Yang would pay for this. "Sorry. It's just that...you kinda look like my dad."

Jaune's face fell. "Do I really look that old?"

Ruby's eyes widened, "No! It's just that both of you are pretty tall and have blonde hair is all!"

Jaune chuckled slightly, "its fine Ruby. Just messing with you a little."

Ruby stared at him. He shifted uncomfortably. She huffed and turned away. "Meanie."

"Hnnnggggg." Jaune winced, stepping back from her. Ruby rounded on him in concern, "Jaune! Are you okay?"

"Yeah. It's just that you're way too cu-! I mean, um, just a sparring injury."

Ruby stared at him suspiciously. Jaune gulped, clearing his throat, "We should head to that orientation, yeah?"

Ruby mouth fell wide open in realization, "The orientation! I can't believe I forgot!"

"It's fine. its fine," Jaune placated her. "It won't be until a little while anyway." He tapped a finger to his chin, considering. "I know! Why don't I walk you to the auditorium? All of the initiates over here are just about gone anyway."

Ruby backed away, waving her hands around, as if to ward him off, "I-t's fine, I can get there on my own!"

Jaune shook his head with a smile, "its fine. It's fine. I'm just about done rounding up the lost initiates here, anyways."

That wasn't it at all. She just didn't want him around her because he made her heart beat so fast!

Just when she was about to protest once more, he interjected with a cheeky comment, "Plus. You seem to be an interesting girl, Ruby. I'd love to learn more about you." Ruby blushed an even deeper shade of red, " _And_ you're cute as well." He added.

Ruby sputtered, hiding her face in her cloak.

" _Fine_!" She half-yelled in embarrassment, "But on one condition!" Jaune tilted his head, an inquiring glint in gloriously blue eyes.

She gulped, "Stop with the embarrassing stuff!"

Jaune looked confused, "Embarrassing stuff, what do you mean?"

"I mean the stuff about how c-c-cute I am!" She stomped her feet, huffing. He would surely take her more seriously now! "I'm not cute; I'm a Huntress-in-training for goodness sake!" She pouted.

"Huh?" Jaune now looked even more clueless, "Those things aren't mutually exclusive, are they? I mean, yeah. You're a Huntress-in-training, but you're also one of the cutest girls I've ever-!"

Letting out a cry that was somewhere between indignation and mortification, Ruby launched herself at him, pounding a tiny fist to his chest.

Jaune fake-winced, "What was that for?"

"I said no embarrassing stuff!"

Jaune smirked playfully, big-brother signals blaring full-blast as it informed him of an opportunity to mess with the poor girl, "That's kind of an unreasonable thing to suggest," He shrugged, "I mean, like, how can I _not_ mention how adorable you are? You could give a cradle full of kittens and puppies a run for its money in the cuteness department."

Ruby sputtered, pulled her hood down even _further_ down her face, and then proceeded to ignore him as if her life depended upon it.

* * *

Once Jaune had managed to prevent Ruby from fusing with her own hood - he was pretty sure that his continued and relentless teasing of her didn't help, but he couldn't help it! -, they had decided to continue on to the Beacon auditorium.

It was a nostalgic thing, walking the path to the auditorium. Jaune remembered the path to it clearly, and the first time he journeyed on it. He remembered the nervousness back then, the sick feeling that he felt from the bottom of his stomach.

He glanced at Ruby, and noticed the too-wandering eyes, and the little hops she did with every step, the way she chewed her lips. While she was no-doubt _much_ more prepared then he was when he was a first year, she was still nervous, and with good reason. Her dreams were on the line. If she wanted to be the best Huntress she could be, then Beacon was going to be her best shot.

He decided that he would play the part of the responsible upperclassman, and try to distract her from her nervousness with his amazing conversational skills.

"Uh."

Ruby turned curious silver eyes over to him. Shit, what was he going to say again?

"You've got a, uh, nice choice in weaponry?" Jaune immediately mentally facepalmed. She didn't even have any visible weapons on her person. She could even be a hand-to-hand combatant (as unlikely and extremely adorable that image was) for all he knew.

Seemingly disregarding this, Ruby gasped, looking at him with endearingly shining eyes. Hnggg, this girl was just too precious...

"You noticed my weapon!?" She said, grabbing a bundle behind her back and showing it to him excitedly, ignoring how he couldn't possibly have seen it.

"Ah, yeah." Harness the bullshit, Jaune. Let it control you, guide you. It was basically what you were doing for the first year of Beacon anyway.

She pressed an unseen button the bundle and a split second later it transformed into an impractically large (compared to Ruby's size) crimson and black scythe. Jaune's eyes widened, it wasn't the sudden appearance of the weapon - he had gotten very used to that - rather it was the weapon itself that was so shocking to him.

The scythe clashed in a very jarring way with Ruby's adorable, unassuming appearance. Oh, no! Was she secretly a sociopathic serial killer? A bloody Rose on the lookout for her next victim, scythe held behind her and a 'hello' on the tip of a tongue behind upturned lips?!

Jaune nervously smiled at Ruby, sweat dripping down his brow.

She excitedly chattered away about her weapon, never mind the fact that she was speaking too fast for him to understand. Okay, nevermind. There was no way that a girl as adorable as this was anything other than the sweetest cinnamon roll on the face of Remnant - not including his sisters of course! - If she was, then he didn't want to leave in this cruel planet anymore.

Jaune just smiled and nodded like he understood what she was trying to say. One of his hundred and eight Arc skills was 'false attention' after all. Next to 'masterful retreat' and 'powerfully pathetic groveling'.

"What about YOUR weapon?" Ruby asked curiously after transforming her monstrous weapon back to its inactive form and stowing it away beneath her cloak, finally done with explaining every facet and function of her gigantic scythe, snapping Jaune out of his self-imposed trance. He was a little startled at the question being directed at him, but then quickly got his mental footing back, smiled, and then opened his mouth to answer.

"Well-." Jaune blinked as the auditorium appeared in sight, "Huh, got here faster than I thought we would." Well they did say that time flew fast when you were having fun, and he _was_ indeed having fun. How could he not, when such an adorable girl was talking to him?

"Anyway," he said as they continued walking to the auditorium, "I've got a sword and shield called Crocea Mors."

Ruby's eyes shined interest. "What do they do?" she asked with almost palpable excitement. Man, this girl was like a puppy, wasn't she? She seemed to have quite an obsession with weapons too, judging by how animatedly she spoke of her own weapon. Jaune allowed a barely noticeable smirk to place itself upon its lips. Time to tease her, then.

"Crocea Mors has been passed down from my family for generations," he spoke, and she listened, eyes growing ever wider and more excited. A weapon of history...

"It's been through numerous battles and has been broken and reformed many times. It's evolved alongside my ancestors with every new iteration. Changing into something better. Into something more." A weapon of adaptability...

Ruby was practically quivering with excitement at this point, wide silver eyes looking at him as he spun the grand tale of Crocea Mors, unable to see that the webbing would soon trap her. They were only a few meters from the auditorium's entrance at this point. Jaune's smirk only grew.

"What Crocea Mors does..."

Ruby held her breath, fingers twitching at her sides. They arrived directly in front of the entrance of the auditorium. Jaune stopped and so did she.

Jaune made a chopping motion with his hands. "It can chop vegetables with a manner of ease that Remnant has never seen!" He exclaimed in a grandiose manner. Ruby's jaw dropped, no doubt awe-struck at his weapon's unbelievable strength.

The look on poor Ruby's face, that look of betrayal...it was just too much for him to handle. He clutched at his gut, unable to control his laughter.

Ruby's face reddened, and she adopted a truly amazing pout. Now all she needed was heart-pupils and a moe fang and she would be the ideal loli.

"Jerk!" She said, kicking him in the shin, and then disappearing into the entrance of the auditorium in a flurry of rose petals. Her Semblance, he assumed.

It took a few seconds from him to calm his laughter, by the end of it all, he still had a stupid grin on his face. He knew that Ruby would forgive him eventually, trust him. He was an older brother: he had lost over the number of times he had angered his sisters, they all forgave him in the end though. He imagined that Ruby would be much the same.

Shaking his head, he then turned around and made way back to the fourth year dorms.

 **AN**

 **Kept you waiting, huh?**

 **I have to be honest in admitting that there was no real reason for taking so long in completing this chapter, other than the fact that I have the most horrid attention span in all of human history. I jump from story to story with no real schedule, so my update time is kind of chaotic. This story got particularly shafted because I've honestly no clue of the direction I want it to go. Do I go full crack? Do I do it half-serious like?**

 **And then I realized that ruminating was dumb. And just wrote what I wanted to write. This story started as a silly fic and I decided that it will always be a silly fic. Harems. Cringey anime reference. Haha, if I'm to be honest I wrote this story to be the kind of 'trashfic' that you could just sort of read through and enjoy without thinking very deeply.**

 **I must apologize to the people I've kept waiting. I don't know if I can promise that I can finish any of my fics, but I'll definitely try my damnedest. I don't know when the next chapter's coming out, but I do know that it _is._**

 **As always, remember to leave a review.**


End file.
